


Love Is All Around

by notjustmom



Series: Season 4 Song Fics [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: "I feel it in my fingersI feel it in my toesThe love that's all around meAnd so the feeling growsIt's written on the windIt's everywhere I goSo if you really love meCome on and let it showYou know I love you, I always willMy mind's made up by the way that I feelThere's no beginning, there'll be no end'Cause on my love you can depend..."-"Love Is All Around," Reg Presley





	

"What?" Sherlock sighed from the depths of the couch, not looking up from his phone.

John blinked and realised he had been staring at him for the last three minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

"Nothing." John went back to writing up the latest case, currently without a title as yet, then stopped again. "It's just -"

"Just what?" Sherlock's fingers stopped flying and he looked over at his blogger.

"You are too far away," John whispered.

"Oh. Well, come here."

John saved his document, closed his laptop and padded over to the couch.

Sherlock turned off his phone and tossed it on the coffee table. John laid down next to him and buried his face against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock wrapped his arms and legs around him and took a slow, deep breath, then blew it out again.

"I'm here, John. I'm here, love," he muttered gently into John's silver hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

John nodded and mumbled against him, "sometimes I just need a reminder."

"You know I love you, I always will  
My mind's made up by the way that I feel  
There's no beginning, there'll be no end  
'Cause on my love you can depend..."

"And you say I'm the romantic." John snorted, then relaxed in Sherlock's arms. 

"Only because you made me so," Sherlock murmured, even though he knew John was fast asleep. He closed his eyes, and they slept until Rosie woke up from her afternoon nap.


End file.
